Lucretia
Lucretia: A leader in the Vellond Border guards. Prone to violent hysterics as befitting of Dark Elves. Although approaching middle age, she still retains some of the fiery enthusiasm of her youth. Like all Dark Elves, Lucretia holds the moon in great reverence, and should be considered one of the many political conservatives in Vellond. * Main Weapon: Double Scimitars * Main Skill: Mêlée The Crusades (KUF: The Crusaders) Early on in Lucretia’s campaign she encounters Rithrin. The Dark Elf was defeated by Gerald in a duel but refused to do the honorable thing by killing himself. The reason behind this is the fact that he is the leader of the Kaedes, a Dark Elf resistance group that plans to overthrow their half-vampire overlords. Cirith, Lucretia’s officer, quickly takes a liking to Rithrin. Rithrin continually tries to get Lucretia to join the Kaedes behind Morene’s back. Lucretia thinks the idea is suicide, but Cirith grows quite attached to the idea. Rithrin also shows affection for Lucretia, as they were formerly lovers. However, Lucretia wants nothing to do him now. With the assistance of Regnier, Lucretia and her forces take the Glaucus river, and even capture Esse. However, following that campaign Regnier’s forces head to the Alter of Destruction, while Lucretia and her army go to invade Hironiden. Morene doubts that they can take the city without Regnier’s assistance, but commander Rumen and Lucretia are certain they can. During this time Rithrin continually conspires against his half-vampire overlords. Cirith becomes very attracted to Rithrin. During this time Rithrin still acts as a hopeless romantic trying to earn back Lucretia’s affection but she never gives in. They assault Hironiden, but then on the brink of victory are attacked by dwarven airships. The airships instantaneously turn the tide of war in Hironiden’s favor and forces Lucretia and Rumen to flee. The armies head back to Esse where they learn Valdamar has ordered them to protect the Holy Ground. Lucretia says the decision makes no sense as there is nothing of strategic importance down there. Rithrin alludes to wheels of motion being set for something great. Morene responds by saying that it makes perfect sense to defend the location, implying there is something of great importance there. Rithrin notes that Lucretia is still using the sword he gave her when they were going out, however, she claims it’s not the same weapon. Rithrin tries one last time to get Lucretia to admit she still loves him, but she doesn’t budge. The next day Morene and Lucretia learn that Rithrin and Cirith ran off together. They soon head out to find them. Morene finally begins to reveal really why she was appointed as Lucretia’s overseer. She states how blind Lucretia is, and that she was well aware of the Kaedes resistance. Cirith’s job was to act like a total airhead when in reality she was an assassin sent to monitor and kill Rithrin. Once that is done she will take the Ancient Heart and give it to Valdamar. Lucretia’s concern for Rithrin reemerges and hopes she can save him in time. As they search they come across a lone Kaedes survivor. The survivor tries to get Lucretia to turn on Morene and the rest of the half-vampires. She says how undignified it is for the great High Elves to be servants of such lowly creatures. Morene begins to slowly walk towards her as she banters Lucretia for assistance. Morene takes her life and says how foolish the Kaedes are. The half-vampires united all the Dark Elves under a single banner for the first time in history, and this is how they repay them. They soon come across Rithrin, but by then it’s too late. Rithrin was killed, but not by Cirith. He plotted with the Ecclesians and showed the Patriarch the location of the Ancient Heart. However, they back stabbed him and fled from the Holy Ground. Devastated, Lucretia creates a funerary pyre for Rithrin. Her love for Rithrin is shown here, only with his death. She sings him one last song in the moonlight as the funerary pyre is set ablaze. Aftermath Lucretia joins the Kaedes and is appointed their leader. She eventually exacts her revenge on Morene in their never ending feud. The Kaedes kill Valdamar and then ambush Morene. Lucretia defeats her forces and leaves her to wallow in the destroyed remnants of her half-vampire empire. The Dark Elves totally destroy Arein and start warring amongst themselves. It can only be assumed that Isabella, from Kingdom Under Fire 2, defeats and overthrows Lucretia. Cool Tricks *In Lucretia's 3rd mission you can get a whoping 1,850 bonus experience (which is a ton at that point in the game). -The first step is to kill the scouts at the beginning of the mission for 100 xp (you will not get this experience if you activate the three groups of level 1 soldiers before they are dead). -The second is to get graded a 9/10 points by Morene for 750 xp by killing the 3 level 1 infantry squads.But if you are good enough you can get a perfect 10 point by being out of the forest and not letting rithrin get caugh by the thirs troop.You must also use you're Cavalry to attack the troop while they are concentrated on you're Infantry.And finally you must use a lot of Tree of Healing to be at full health when the fight is over. -If you are lucky, and are recovering health in a forest as Morene grades you (the healing tree doesn't work for this trick), sometimes your health will be increased enough for her to give you a 10/10 while already giving you 9/10. This glitch will give you another bonus 1,000 to xp. Then leave to the world map without completing the mission, save your progress, and you'll get to keep that bonus experience you just earned. If you spend some time with it you can level up Lucretia considerably in the stages that follow. The process will take just over 3 minutes when you get good at it, and can earn some good bonus experience if you do it for an hour. That being said, there's a lot of luck involved with the glitch for her to give you experience twice. Generally you will only get 100 + 750 or 100 + 1,000 experience. Personality Lucretia is a capable commander, often with a venomous attitude. She tends to insult her foes as she slays them, but still keeps her awareness intact. Lucretia also uses negative comments on her own troops when ordering them, so as to keep them in check. Towards the end of her campaign, she shows her undying love for a dead Rithrin that had festered inside her all along, despite the usual cold demeanor she'd shown. Her age and experience has often led her to question multiple things, such as Commander Rumen's allegiance, and the intentions of the Kaedes rebellion. Lucretia portrays frequent distaste of the vampires, half or whole, even going as far as confronting her Overseer Morene in the middle of a mission. She seems to grow to care for Cirith, or rather, Cirith's alias, as she is constantly worrying about her towards the end of her campaign. Quotes http://kingdomunderfire.wikia.com/wiki/Lucretia/Quotes Trivia -As with most Dark Elves, Lucretia shows hint of a french accent when speaking. -Her character model, when in combat, makes the same grunting sounds as the generic Dark Elf fighter, as opposed to her own unique voice. -It is possible that Lucretia still hadn't witnessed Cirith's true personality.